Ice and Dark
by cotton-angel
Summary: Cagalli had a normal life until her family goes bankrupt. Now, she works as a maid to the Zala Family. Athrun Zala, her new master, is a playboy. What will happen when Athrun tells her to go to bed with him, or to lose her job? [AU][OOC]
1. Welcome Maid Cagalli

Ice and Dark

Summary: Cagalli had a normal life until her family goes bankrupt. Now, she works as a maid to the Zala Family. Athrun Zala, her new master, is a playboy. What will happen when Athrun tells her to go to bed with him, or to lose her job? AUOOC

Fan fiction rating: M/R (Mature and Restricted)

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Note: All other stories will be on hold for a while. (1000 Roses and Stay by Me) will be continued after this story finishes.

_Athrun wanted to cry, but he forced a smile. So wide, it seems as if he was the most graceful person on earth. Looking at the love of his life… His first love, and the love he'll forever love. He just wanted to hold her tight and never let her go._

_"What's wrong Asu-kun?" The golden-eyed girl asked, tugging on his shirt. Looking at him with the most adorable eyes, Athrun was missing Kyoto more and more._

_"Ca-chan…" Athrun wide grin, turned upside down, "Turn around, I have something to give you…" _

_Nodding her head, she turned around, hoping it was something nice and pretty. The 10-year-old Athrun took out a diamond necklace, placing it around her neck, he locked it together. "You can turn around again." Athrun smiled slightly, but the smile had a hint of sadness._

_"This is beautiful…" She whispered and looked at him, "Where did you get this?" Admiring the necklace, she had missed where Athrun got it._

_"Ca-chan…" Athrun grin turned upside down again, "I'm moving to Tokyo…" His words were stern and firm. Looking up at Athrun, Ca-chan frowned, "Why Asu-kun? Are you leaving me? Are you leaving me like everyone who has left me in my life?"_

_Feeling guilty for Ca-chan's sadness, Athrun pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'll come back, and I promise I will…" Athrun held her tighter and slowly kissed her forehead, "Don't forget me…"_

_"No…" Ca-chan whispered, "I'll come for you this time…" Smiling at him, she held him back, "I will come to Tokyo one day and find you," Athrun simply gave her a nod, as they held each other at the top of the hill…_

_Holding up a heart-shaped necklace with the initials, Asu-Ca, Ca-chan smiled._

Chapter One: Welcome Maid Cagalli

The wind blew Cagalli's hair. The leaves fell on the floor, one by one, like an old man losing his hair. Walking home from her under- paid job, Cagalli sighed. The under-paid job was barely enough for her mom and her to eat. Although it is not enough for Cagalli to eat, it was enough for her mom. Plus, it is enough to support both of them, for now... Her mom has not work since she was six, after Uzumi divorced her mom and took her bother with him. Cagalli's mom quit her job and stayed at home and cried every night.

Cagalli looked at the lights. The light bulb from the streets flickered on and off, and then died. Staring back at the streetlight, the green light was sure taking a long time to change. Sighing once again, Cagalli was getting impatient, all her life through school she was trained to get a better job than this. However, Cagalli did not finish school, she was only seventeen and working. The green light flickered, just like the light right beside it. 'One day, I am going to kill this light.'

The light finally changed and she carefully walked across the streets, only to find her mom out in the streets crying, with all their clothes scattered around the floor and a suitcase, almost broken. "Mother." She quickly ran towards her mom, crying. "W-What happened?" Cagalli looked around, she felt, as tears were about to burst out. Of course Cagalli know what happened, it was kind of obvious.

"W-We has been kicked out of the house." Her mom, Izumi, spoke up. Izumi looked around, and found a bracelet. Picking it up, ever so carefully, she put it on herself and smiled sadly. "This bracelet was given to me by your father."

Looking around again, Cagalli really felt the tears bursting out, but she managed to keep them in. Each second was harder and harder to live. The cheapest leased home was kicking them out. Why? Because she did not have enough money to pay for last month's rent, therefore, they are getting kicked out. She and her mom no longer have a place to live. Quietly, Cagalli picked up the suitcase off of the floor and placed all their clothes inside of it, "Mother, I will think of something, don't you worry." Cagalli closed the suitcase and heard her mom answer her.

"Thank you, Cagalli." Her mom and Cagalli stood up and began to walk. Just then, a pink paper flew upon Cagalli face. Silently Cagalli took the paper off her face, and looked at it.

'Maid Needed…' Cagalli read, 'Come in today for an interview. You will be paid according to your position.' Cagalli was stunned by the payment and continued reading on, 'Interview ends at 6:00pm. You will be provided food and a place to sleep. Anyone that comes before 6:00pm will get the job right away after the interview.' Cagalli wanted to laugh out loud. She can give the money to her mother as she live within the residence of this rich man. 'Additional information will be given out during the interview.'

"Mother…" Cagalli spoke up, "I think you'll have a place to live in."

"Cagalli?" Her mom spoke up and Cagalli turned to her.

"Mother I only have ten minutes left before the interview ends…" Cagalli searched through her pocket for change, "Here is 500 yen, go eat something for now in a café… I'll come and pick you up later." Cagalli kissed her mom softly on the cheek.

"Be careful…" Izumi said as she took the money and left towards the café.

Before letting her mom go, Cagalli ran towards her mom, tapped her on the shoulders and asked, "Did you bring your cell phone with you?"

Sighing Izumi answered, "No Honey, I don't have a cell phone remember? Only you have one." Izumi placed the money into her jeans pocked and there again, the bracelet flashed into her eyes.

"Right." Taking out her cell phone, she handed it to her mom, "I might not be coming home tonight, so here. I'll contact you if I am sure." Looking into her wallet as well, Cagalli took out her debit card. "Okay, if I am not coming home, be sure to use this money to find a hotel or house or whatever you can live in. CHEAP THOUGH!"

"Thank you Cagalli." Her mom thanked and walked towards a café.

Cagalli looked at her watch, 5:55pm. 'Oh no, the interview is ending.' Running as quick as she can, she suddenly felt a force pushing her backwards, onto her buttocks. The leaves on the floor scattered across the street. Feeling the pain, Cagalli manage to stand up and look at the man that pushed her down.

The man slowly walked away, ignoring her. "Hey, you! Come back here!" Cagalli screamed, chasing after the blue-haired freak, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE." Cagalli was furious; this man was going to make her late to her interview.

"Not a bum for sure…" He eyed her up and down, and up and down again, "You really got to take a shower and get new clothes." He said plugging his nose with his solid hands.

"That is none of your business, you BUMPED into me and you didn't apologize." Cagalli wanted to rip his face apart. Properly he won't look as good as now. His looks is just making her drown into him, 'Cagalli stop this. He is NOW your enemy!'

She lifted her head up again, only to find the man gone. 'If I see him again, I will kill him.' Fury rose to Cagalli again, however the interview stopped her from exploding.

Looking at her watch again, Cagalli wanted to scream. It was officially 5:58pm. In two more minutes she'll be homeless. Running as quick as she can, she finally found the Zala Residence.

Cagalli looked around the front gate. There lied a speaker that is silver, with a gold button. The speaker was designed with silver flowers overpowering the gold. Slightly pressing on the button, there came a voice. "Hello?"

She felt nervous. What is she suppose to say? "Hello, I am Cagalli Yula Athha. I am here for the Maid's interview."

The voice through the speaker was quiet for a moment, "Well. It is 6:05pm, the interview lasted five minutes ago."

"Please! Let me at least give it a shot." Cagalli wanted to cry, officially homeless, "Please! Just an interview!"

Cagalli could hear the sigh coming from the intercom, "Interview…. I am not quite sure if you can receive a spot due to your tardiness. However, when you hear a buzz, simply turn left and you will see a little house that is green."

"Thank you so much!" Cagalli wanted to hug this person across the intercom.

"One thing, Do not go straight into the main house. The Zala family will not prohibit the people entering the place that they live." The intercom was dead silent, then a buzz.

"Yes!" Cagalli quickly opened the huge gate. Walking slowly in, she saw a beautiful white mansion in front of her. 'Do not go into the mansion.' Cagalli told herself. Curiosity was killing her. Closing her eyes, Cagalli turned left, hoping to see the little green house soon. Then, she bumped into something. Slowly glaring up, it was the same guy she bumped into before.

"IT'S YOU!" Cagalli shouted out and pointed her finger at him, "Oh shit, I am late, don't you dare leave this place."

Aside from the man she bumped into twice, the house was build fairly nice. The vines wrapped itself across the walls like a rose. The blossom on the trees smelled like fresh made frebreeze. Snapping herself back to reality, the man was gone…

Running as quick as she can, Cagalli saw a green house… It was not little at all. Slightly opening the iron doors, her slender figure approached carefully. "Hello?" It was quiet. Walking inside, she saw a table, with five judges, and in the middle was the man she bumped into twice.

Wanting to scream, Cagalli suppressed it inside. "I-I am here for the interview…" Trying to smile, it turned into a smirk more. 'Oh man…. Here I am, standing in front of the man that hates me!'

"You are late for the interview." The man with blue haired said. His charms were killing Cagalli.

"Yeah, I was late because I happen to bump into a guy twice." It was too late before Cagalli realized what she said, "I am sorry, and I didn't mean it like that…"

"The main question, why do you need this job." The blue haired freak asked, as Cagalli shuttered.

"Oh, please, I need this job." Cagalli was now on her knees, "I'll do anything." Tears were about to form within her eyes.

"What if I said, I'll give you the job if you go to bed with me?" He asked, smirking.

Blushing fiercely, Cagalli looked towards the floor, "I-I agree. But who are you to tell me to sleep with you?" Cagalli looked towards the man.

"You do not speak to the son of the household, Miss Athha." A woman with pink hair said, "He is Athrun Zala."

Looking down towards the floor, Cagalli nodded, "No, I do not agree to sleep with you even if you give me this job." Cagalli wanted to cry, "I do need this job, or else I cannot support my mother. However I am not going to sell myself."

"Why are you desperately needing this job?" The pink hair girl yawned, "Are you trying to get close to my hubby?"

"Hubby?" Cagalli looked up, blushing fiercely, "you two are married?"

"Are you a virgin?" the blue-haired guy interrupted her.

There are now five shades of red upon Cagalli's face. "Why should I answer you that…"

"So you're a virgin…" Athrun said, eyeing her up and down, "Your hired."

Blushing more fiercely Cagalli nodded.

"On one condition." Athrun said again, "If you bed with me…"

The blush never left her face as she looked up, "But…"

"Either that or you lose the job." The pink hair girl said standing up, dragging Athrun with her, "Come on Athrun, and lets go to bed now." She winked to the blue-haired guy. Her voice was starting to crack, maybe she's Athrun's girlfriend…

"Mia, I'll be there in a second." Athrun said, dismissing everyone. Slowly approaching Cagalli, Cagalli backed away, "Virgin eh?"

Nodding Cagalli continued to back away, "Is there really a place for me to stay?"

The huge iron doors opened slightly, with a blonde hair man, handing over a package to Athrun, "Mr. Zala, here is the uniform you requested for this girl."

Nodding, Athrun dismissed the man, and opened the package, "You will be wearing this." The uniform was filled with black lace. Each stitch was delicately designed.

The black outfit was beautiful. The lace has identical pattern and the fabric was silk and satin.

Cagalli mouth-opened when she noticed the shortness of the skirt and the different design, "B-but, I saw other maids coming in and out, they have different uniform."

Athrun sighed, "New-comers." With that, he received a fist looking shape from Cagalli.

"What do you mean new-comer!" Cagalli was losing her patience.

"This is the outfit for personal maid." Athrun said holding the outfit again

Athrun simple nodded, and then pinned her against the wall, "Cagalli…Yula, Athha." Athrun said in a hush tone, "I will pay you 500000yen a month if you bed with me right now."

"W-why…" Cagalli tried removing herself from his grip, but he was strong.

"Because, I would be honoured to be your first…" Athrun said and his lips pressed firmly against her's.

Savouring her taste, Athrun could feel that he was losing control, the first time in his life he has ever felt this way. He needed her, he wanted her. He wants to embed himself deep within her and break through her hymen. He wanted her as his wife.

Trying to push him away, the door opened. Both of the figures turned away slightly and saw Mia. 'Thank god she came!' Cagalli's mind screamed, "I will be excusing myself."

"No need." Athrun said sternly, not letting go Cagalli, "I'll show you where you will be sleeping."

There was silence, so quiet that everyone could hear Cagalli's heartbeat. Then, "No I will take her." Broke the silence… Cagalli turned her head towards Mia, "Thank you."

"Come on." Mia said, grabbing Cagalli by the arm and dragging her upstairs, until Athrun was not within sight.

"Thank you very much," Cagalli said when they reached her room.

Silence again, then there was a push, pushing her into her room, "Look here." Mia said, closing the door.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked, cocking her head to one side, "Did I say something wrong?" She lowered her head slightly.

"I have been married to Athrun over two years." Mia said as she pattered on the table, "and not once, have anyone intruded us."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked, still bowing her head.

"You see, I am Athrun's fifth wife. All of those wives before him have been put aside. They are the forgotten of this house. They are the people who are being forbidden to talk to."

"Why the…." Cagalli paused to think of what to say, "Why are you telling me this?" Cagalli asked, facing Mia.

"Let me finish." Mia smiled, and turned her head to Cagalli as Cagalli did to her, "I do not want to be put aside. I do not want to be to forgotten or the forbidden."

Cagalli felt as if she needed to cough or laugh… or whatever the feeling was.

"I want to be the mother of the Zala's residence heir. I was betrothed to Athrun since I was six. Ever since then, Athrun has been trying make me himself the best husband for me…" There was silence, "Aren't you going to ask why."

"Why…" Cagalli wanted to laugh.

"Because, he was in love with me, and for I thought he was an idiot." Mia sighed, "Since three years ago, I heard that his family became rich, and now is number one in financial."

There were more pauses…

"I needed that money, my family went bankrupt, so for the past three years, I have been trying to make Athrun fall in love with me again. However… a certain girl has made him fall for her, where he would do anything to make her love him back, as he did with me when I was six. A certain pink-headed girl… So I transformed myself, into her…"

"Seriously, I do not need to hear about this. Can you just give me my job?" Cagalli asked sternly, looking bored.

There was a muffle of unhappiness from Mia, "Go change and come back out." Nodding, Cagalli entered the washroom shared by her roommates, and came back out within seconds.

"I see, so he put you as his personal assistant…" Mia said quietly, and smirked, "Wait here." Mia said, then she took a walkie-talkie out of her Prada bag and turned it on. "Hello Mousse, can you bring out the red uniform please." Mia said and turned to Cagalli. "You got to wait a second sweetie."

Cagalli nodded, 'who is she? Is she really Athrun's wife…?' Somehow Cagalli felt disappointed, and then there was a knock.

"Thank you Mousse." Mia took the red uniform from him and shoved it to Cagalli, "Wear this."

"Okay…" Cagalli said and went back to change. Cagalli came out with a red uniform and white lace. It was fairly long, and it was the uniform she saw the maids wearing.

"You will be working at the cleaning department for the Zala's mansion." Mia said, pointing to the large house right outside of Cagalli's room's window. "You will have to finished cleaning second floor, where the events are taken place, by six pm."

Cagalli simply gave Mia a nod, and Mia continued, "If you do not finish cleaning the house from six am to six pm, you will not be served dinner and will be demoted to clean the kitchen." Mia smiled, "You have to get out of the house by six thirty pm, or you WILL be demoted as well. The Zala family eats at seven pm, and after nine pm, you will clean the dining room, which you only get thirty minutes to do so."

"When will I finish all of my work?" Cagalli asked turning around, looking at her watch, seven-thirty pm.

"By ten, then you can do what you want in your leisure time, your work starts tomorrow, you will be sleeping in the bed with the white sheets." Mia stood up, and left, slamming the door behind her.

Cagalli looked around for the bed with white sheet. It was in the corner, 'Great, I get personal space.' Cagalli smiled and looked around for her luggage to put on the bed. 'Oh my god, where is my luggage?' Cagalli wanted to scream…

"**WHERE IS MY LUGGAGE?"**

Remembering, Cagalli didn't bring any luggage. Looking for a phone, to call her mom and tell her so found a job, Cagalli couldn't find it. Lying on the bed, she twisted and turned, and then a man with familiar blue hair walked in.

"My, my, my…" He whispered, lying down beside her. His hand running up and down her hips. Breathing closely against her neck, Cagalli shivered, "Cagalli…"

Whirling around, Cagalli face Athrun, lying beside her in HER bed and when she in HER uniform, "What are you doing her?" Cagalli commanded.

"Don't you need clothes?" Athrun asked seductively.

Cagalli rotated so she faced the wall, "So what." She sighed, "I still can wear uniforms."

"Come here…" Athrun said, and Cagalli could feel a hundred and seventy ease from the tiny bed.

Looking up, Athrun smirked… No, it was a smile. A sweet smile that melted Cagalli's heart as Athrun picked her up and held her until they reached his car.

"Where are you taking me?" Cagalli asked quietly, gazed down at the floor.

"Shopping…" Athrun said smiling, and drove off.

--Shop—Shop—Shop—Shop—Shop—Shop—Shop—Shop—Shop—

The car stopped around fifteen minutes, steeping out; Cagalli was in front of an all brand store. So shocked, she remained standing at the doorway, not daring to go in.

"Come on…" Athrun said, grabbing her hands and dragging her in.

"Hey Athrun." A man with a blue uniform came out, "My, my, is this your new wife…?" He asked turning to Cagalli and Athrun's hand holding together.

"W-What are you talking about?" Cagalli asked as she shook off Athrun's hand.

"No, she is not my wife…" Athrun said… then hugged her, "She's my girlfriend, I am courting her, soon to be my wife!" Athrun smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

'Soon to be wife? Girlfriend?' Cagalli was shocked.

"But, Athrun… I never heard about you courting anyone…" The man in the uniform said, "However you must like her… a lot…"

"Shut up Dearka…" Athrun said and smiled.

"Smiling too eh?" Dearka smiled with him, then a question from Athrun came up.

"Where is the lady who works for your family?"

"She was good in bed." Dearka smirked and brushed his hair with his hand, "She is resting. So I thought I will work for her for a while."

"I see, I See…" Athrun replied, "So find some sexy clothes for my girlfriend, I want it revealing for my eyes only."

Dearka smiled at his dear friend again, "Come here girl." Dearka said, dragging Cagalli with him into a hidden room.

Wee—Wee—Wee--Wee—Wee—Wee--Wee—Wee—Wee--Wee—Wee—Wee

Note: This story will update chapter two once it received at least thirty reviews. 30 reviews, is the minimum, you may think I'm hungry for review, well, I am XD!

Info: Next chapter will talk more about Cagalli and Athrun… Maybe I should bed them next chapter? Hmm… Haha, I sound perverted!


	2. One Date

Ice and Dark

Summary: Cagalli had a normal life until her family goes bankrupt. Now, she works as a maid to the Zala Family. Athrun Zala, her new master, is a playboy. What will happen when Athrun tells her to go to bed with him, or to lose her job? AUOOC

Fan fiction rating: M/R (Mature and Restricted)

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Note: All other stories will be on hold for a while. (1000 Roses and Stay by Me) will be continued after this story finishes.

Chapter Two: One Date

Cagalli wanted to scream as a notorious friend of Athrun's dragged her inside. The painful grip of Dearka can rip her arms off just like that! "Let, Go, Of, Me!" Cagalli screamed loudly, trying to struggle free, she screamed so loud that the other side of the world can hear a taint of go.

Sighing, Dearka moved his hand not showing defeat. "Stop moving and go change!" The blond shouted shoving Cagalli into a stall with a green dress, "Go change or you'll be the next girl I bed." He stated and pushed her towards the fabric-covered stall, giving a smile to Cagalli.

"You wouldn't dear!" Cagalli screamed and backed up. Cagalli fear is starting to arise again, "You wouldn't!"

Walking closer and closer to Cagalli, Dearka gave Cagalli a blow in her ears, "I would dear, but I won't because you're Athrun's." Dearka gave a sweet smile to Cagalli again.

"Stop it, I don't need new clothes!" Shoving back the clothes at Dearka, Cagalli screamed and tried to run but Athrun cleared his throat to be acknowledged by the argument.

"Cagalli, go try it on." Athrun said coldly and hoarsely. 'I do not like her! I never loved anyone, and I never will…' Athrun reminded himself. Clearing his throat again, he grabbed the green dress from Dearka and shoved it back to Cagalli.

"No!" Cagalli screamed, then pain… She looked up and saw Athrun standing before her, "Go change Cagalli." Cagalli somehow felt this slap was more painful than any slap ever.'

Wincing in pain, Cagalli refused. Shaking her head, Cagalli wanted to cry. No, Cagalli could feel a tear falling down her eyes, but held it in, 'No, I will not cry. Mom has hit me before, this is nothing different."

Sighing, Athrun looked down at Cagalli, "Are you okay Cagalli." Reaching out to touch her face, she moved back, "I am fine." Cagalli said quietly and grabbed the dress, but hesitated to go into the stall.

With one push, Athrun made Cagalli go into the stall. "Go change right now or don't bother coming out of there." Athrun wanted to smile at Cagalli's cute mad face, but however, he kept his serious face upfront, not showing his sensitive side.

Athrun wanted to caress Cagalli after he slapped her; he wanted to tell her that he didn't mean it. He wanted to kiss her body up and down until he has tasted every inch of her. He always wanted to be Cagalli's first.

Cagalli, from inside of the stall, glanced at the outfit given to her, 'Why me?' Cagalli asked and started removing her garments. Cagalli noticed the silk dress, touching it delicately, Cagalli smiled. 'This is a pretty dress, just not on me…'

"Athrun," Dearka said in a whispering matter, "did you have to slap her?" Dearka shook has head over and over again, showing that what Athrun did was wrong. "Slapping a girl is just wrong, man!" Dearka sighed, his friend Athrun was no use, he did not know how to show affection nor show emotions.

"She wouldn't listen." Athrun simply said, "Women should listen, if not they should be punished." Trying to prove he was right, he searched his mind for all the famous people that have slapped women in order for them to listen to them. Sadly, he couldn't think of one. Athrun sighed.

"You don't do that to the person you love!" Dearka almost shouted the word "love" out loud. Dearka shook his head again and again. "Athrun your becoming useless to woman."

"Shut up!" Athrun punched his friend lightly, "I do not love her, never have and never will!" Athrun wanted to smile at the word love. What is love? Maybe love is just a word and not feeling… or is love feeling not a word? Is it true love is something you cannot escape? Coming back into reality, Athrun heard a creak from Cagalli's stall, "I think she's coming out."

Cagalli slowly walked out wearing a velvet green dress. The dress wrapped Cagalli's body gracefully. Every curve of Cagalli can be seen. Athrun stood there in awe, staring at Cagalli. Blushing, Cagalli noticed that Athrun was staring at her, turning around, she felt arms held onto her arms.

"Where do you think your going?" Athrun asked with a smile.

"Let's go Cagalli…" Athrun gave her a slight smile and grabbed her other hand. Tugging on her faintly, Cagalli moved, only to follow Athrun towards his sports car. Opening the door for his lady, Athrun smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on Cagalli's cheek. Closing the door behind Cagalli, Athrun quickly got into his seat and drove off.

"Where are we going, Mister Zala?" Cagalli asked, fear spread across her face. Cagalli wanted to know; she demands to know! It feels as if her master were kidnapping her.

_Put your hands to my hands  
Put your knees to my knees  
Put your eyes to my eyes  
come on baby compliment me_

"Stop it Zala!" Cagalli screamed as she took over the wheel, "I don't want to do what you are thinking off!" Turning the wheel full to the right, the car spun out of control.

"What am I thinking off?" Athrun stopped the car with the breaks, "What do you think I am thinking off?" Taking over the wheel again, Athrun waited for Cagalli to answer him.

Cagalli blushed, "Er… Something that involves the bed?" Facing the window, she hoped that Athrun did the see the taint of red on her cheeks. "Where are we going…" Cagalli asked softly looking outside of the window.

_Cause I don't think that we  
Should ever feel the need to worry  
Ever get ourselves in a hurry  
You know I love you  
I know you love me_

"I was just thinking about dinner…" Athrun turned his head towards the blonde in green, "If you want to do something I am fine with that." Athrun wanted to wrap his arms around her and savour her forever. Never letting her leave his sight, he wanted to kiss her, and caress her.

Cagalli's face became redder every minute, "No, no, dinner is fine, sorry that I interrupted the plan. You go ahead with the car." Turning from the window towards the floor, Cagalli gave a petite smile to herself. Placing her hand over her mouth, she laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Athrun asked stopping the car at the red streetlight, and then looked at Cagalli. "Hn?" Athrun asked as he watched her giggle and laugh within her breathe.

_So time will go  
and we may be  
far apart I know  
But as far as I can see  
This is so good_

Cagalli looked at Athrun and then back at the floor, laughing. "Tell me Cagalli…." Athrun commanded this time. "It is nothing…" Cagalli continued to laugh quietly under her breathe.

"Fine, be that way" Athrun drove off and stopped at an Italian restaurant. Getting off, Athrun looked at Cagalli laugh and smiled at himself. Athrun looked at Cagalli again smiling widely this time, "Stay here for a second Cagalli…" Athrun got up and into the restaurant. Within five minutes, a blue head person came out, signalling Cagalli to come in. "Come in Cagalli."

Nodding her head dumbly, she entered the restaurant without second thoughts. She laughed slightly and walked into the restaurant.

_There's no need for change  
It's alright with me  
It's as simple as it should be  
Simple as it should be_

The restaurant was filled with blossom flowers. The scent filled Cagalli nose the second she entered. The red curtains and black carpet contrasted beautifully. Gasping in surprise, Athrun grabbed Cagalli's hand lightly and softly and brought her to the table.

"You'll love this…" Athrun whispered into her ears, then planted a kiss onto her cheeks.

"This place is beautiful…" Cagalli said in awe. Smiling, Cagalli sat there quietly, blushing. Hoping Athrun didn't see her red face, she gobbled up the water in front of her.

_And this love will build  
Through flights and streets  
In the end I predict  
You'll get the very best of me_

"Cagalli, order something." Athrun spoke to Cagalli. It was more of a command than ask. "Hn," Cagalli looked at the menu and closed it again. Her soft hands placed on top of the Menu so she would not see it again.

"What's the matter?" Athrun asked, grabbing and opening Cagalli's menu to see what was wrong, "Cagalli?"

_So put your lips to my lips  
Why not go on and take all of it  
And just run as fast as you can  
Just cause you can_

"50000 yen for a dinner?" Cagalli asked, "That could last about two months with my mom!" Cagalli screamed the word "Two Month." The rumours were true; Athrun is just a waste of money and time. Sighing, Cagalli remain silent and not looking at the menu.

"So?" Athrun said and smiled at Cagalli's silliness. 50000 yen was nothing; "I'll order something for you." Athrun said and waved his hand at waitress to come by. A certain redhead walked towards the blonde and blue-haired.

_Cause time will go  
And we may be  
Far apart I know  
But as far as I can see_

"Hello Athrun." She gave him a wink and a seductive smile. The word Athrun just rolled off her tongue. This, somehow, boiled Cagalli's blood. Cagalli just wanted to rip her head apart and boil it. Then she will feed it to the children in Africa and they'll never become hungry.

"Hello Rozuki," Athrun winked at her, and grabbed her hands, kissing them politely, then he smiled, "Long time not see." Athrun gave her a kissing look and back to normal when he saw Cagalli's face flaring up into flames.

_This is so good  
There's no need for change  
It's alright with me  
It's as simple as it should be  
Simple as it should be_

"Yes, yes, what do you want to eat today?" Rozuki asked, tapping her pen against the paper pad. Cagalli could tell that Rozuki was an impatient person by the quickness of the pen tap. Each one became quicker than the other.

"Two lobster dinner, ceaser salad, shrimp soup and red wine." Athrun plainly said and winked again at Rozuki, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow night okay Rozzie." Cagalli stared at Athrun, her face was so flared up, it can burn down the restaurant.

_I am almost 23  
Confused with all the lines in between  
They are dying to be read  
Softly spoken simply said_

Nodding and smiling, Rozuki came back with a bottle of red wine and two plates of cesaer salads, "Enjoy your dinner Athrun." She paused hesitantly, but Cagalli still stared at her, "And Athrun's bed-mate." Smiling, Rozuki turned around and walked towards the Kitchen.

_Tell me do you believe  
In the girl that is me  
With her feet to your feet  
Well that's all that I need_

Cagalli was mad, beyond mad, grabbing the bottle of wine, she poured it into her cup and drank it down within one second. Cagalli was drinking so much, that she cannot remember what happened five minutes earlier where Rozuki and Athrun, HER ATHRUN, flirting with each other. Before dinner arrived, half the bottle was gone and all drank by Cagalli. Athrun did not receive a drop of red wine yet.

"Cagalli slow down on the wine." Athrun said grabbing the bottle and the cup from her, "You have to share…" Before Athrun could finish this sharing talk, Cagalli has officially collapsed down onto the table, drunk. Sleeping quietly, Athrun looked around.

_Cause time will go  
And we may be  
Far apart I know  
But as far as I can see_

Sighing he waited for the food to come as he watched the sleeping beauty in front of him. The food is sure taking a long time, but Cagalli's beauty has stopped time already. The way she slept with her face all red on the black clothed table made him want her more each second.

_This is so good  
There's no need for change  
It's alright with me  
It's as simple as it should be  
Simple as it should be_

"Athrun…" Cagalli talked in her sleep, making Athrun turn his head towards Cagalli. He was so sure that he heard Cagalli, and started to think that he was hallucinating.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked, tapping Cagalli on the shoulders. Moving slightly, Athrun sighed, "Cagalli your drunk."

"I need you Athrun…" Cagalli talked in her sleep again, causing Athrun to smile at her childishness, 'you need me Cagalli? Do you love me?' Raising his hand, Athrun called Rozuki over.

"Athrun, here is the key, you don't even have to tell me what you want to do. The hotel is right next door from the restaurant, you'll be at 7b" Rozuki sighed sadly and walked away with the dishing and money placed on the table. The two figures left the restaurant as Rozuki sighed quietly again.

-Hotel— Hotel—Hotel—Hotel-- Hotel—Hotel—Hotel-- Hotel—Hotel—Hotel—

Brining the drunken Cagalli into the hotel, Athrun grunted. Placing her onto the bed, he smiled. He slowly leaned his head towards Cagalli, planting kisses all over her neck and lips. Pushing his tongue into Cagalli's strawberry mouth, he saw her eyes flickered.

Opening her eyes, Cagalli called out Athrun's name, wondering what he was doing, "A-Athrun?" Cagalli moaned out, getting a pleasant look from Athrun. Kissing her lips deeply with his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, Cagalli wrapped her arms around.

"Cagalli…" Athrun whispered and removed her green dress.

"Stop!" Cagalli screamed in her undergarments, pushing Athrun off of her, "Stop! I do not want this!" Cagalli wanted to cry, why must it be Athrun to deflower her?

"Cagalli…" Athrun was shocked, as he watched Cagalli stand up with a blanket around her. He quickly, too, stood up, pinning Cagalli against the wall.

Placing kisses all over her neck, Cagalli couldn't help but moan, "I don't want this."

"Sure you do…" Athrun whispered into her ears, and bit it ever so softly. His arms around her waist, Cagalli found it hard to breathe, 'This cannot be happening…'

"I need you Cagalli…." Athrun coaxed his mouth over hers as his tongue explored more of her mouth.

--Fin— Fin—Fin—Fin—Fin--Fin—Fin—Fin—Fin--Fin—Fin—Fin—Fin

Note: I knwo this chapter is shorter than the first, but hey! Hehe, it's chapter two Muwahz.

Note: Sigh, I read this over like fifty times in order to get it right and stuff. However I know there are a lot of mistakes within my writing.

Note: Let's say forty reviews? 40 Reviews people! Well there must be more than forty reviews because the first chapter has 40 something XD Love you all. 40 review and I shall update again... Unless i have midterm... No worries my midterm is on math only. I'm good at math XD Love you all!


	3. A Touch of Remembrance

Ice and Dark

Summary: Cagalli had a normal life until her family goes bankrupt. Now, she works as a maid to the Zala Family. Athrun Zala, her new master, is a playboy. What will happen when Athrun tells her to go to bed with him, or to lose her job? AUOOC

Fan fiction rating: M/R (Mature and Restricted)

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Note: I know my stories have been going a little fast… Well this chapter will fix it all XD So sorry people… Mwahx Mwah! After this chapter, I will try and slow their relationship down…. With a necklace…

Lol, this story is going to be full of drama XD! Yes, yes, I'm a girl who loves watching and reading and writing about drama… And reading angst… lol!

The reason I am updating earlier cause some of you people say it is confusing why Athrun is falling in love with Cagalli so fast. This is suppose to answer why… Cause this is the all-why story on how Athrun is in love with Cagalli at first…

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**Take this…" A green hair man whispered, handing an amulet to the blonde, "You shall avenge what he did to our parents."**_

"_**What am I suppose to do, Brother?" The blonde whispered, "What am I to do?"**_

"_**You look like his first love…" The man smirk inwardly, "You will now be called, Callia-Chan…"**_

"_**But…" She touched the amulet slightly, "Why?"**_

"_**Avenge our parents, Callia…" The man smiled, "You will understand once you go out there."**_

"_**Who am I suppose to find?" She looked down on the amulet.**_

"_**The truth will unfold." **_

Chapter Three: A Touch of Remembrance

Planting kisses around Cagalli's neck and face, Athrun stared at her in the eyes. Listening to her moan, he smirked. Cagalli smile back sarcastically, and slowly pushed Athrun off. Gasping for air, she looked at him, and asked, "What do you think you are doing?" Pinning her against the bed, he licked his lips…He wanted her. He needed to be inside of her. But her eyes had drawn him to her again. These were the eyes that made Athrun can't stop what's he is doing… or, what he is currently thinking of.

These were the eyes of his first love, the girl he will always love…

_Flashback_

_Athrun wanted to cry, but he forced a smile. So wide, it seems as if he was the most graceful person on earth. Looking at the love of his life… His first love, and the love he'll forever love. He just wanted to hold her tight and never let her go._

_"What's wrong Asu-kun?" The golden-eyed girl asked, tugging on his shirt. Looking at him with the most adorable eyes, Athrun was missing Kyoto more and more._

_"Ca-chan…" Athrun wide grin, turned upside down, "Turn around, I have something to give you…" _

_Nodding her head, she turned around, hoping it was something nice and pretty. The 10-year-old Athrun took out a diamond necklace, placing it around her neck, he locked it together. "You can turn around again." Athrun smiled slightly, but the smile had a hint of sadness._

_"This is beautiful…" She whispered and looked at him, "Where did you get this?" Admiring the necklace, she had missed where Athrun got it._

_"Ca-chan…" Athrun's grin turned upside down again, "I'm moving to Tokyo…" His words were stern and firm. Looking up at Athrun, Ca-chan frowned, "Why Asu-kun? Are you leaving me? Are you leaving me like everyone who has left me in my life?"_

_Feeling guilty for Ca-chan's sadness, Athrun pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'll come back, and I promise I will…" Athrun held her tighter and slowly kissed her forehead, "Don't forget me…"_

_"No…" Ca-chan whispered, "I'll come for you this time…" Smiling at him, she held him back, "I will come to Tokyo one day and find you," Athrun simply gave her a nod, as they held each other at the top of the hill…_

_Holding up a heart-shaped necklace with the initials, Asu-kun, Ca-chan smiled._

_End of Flashback._

Pushing Athrun off of herself, Cagalli got on her feet, and looked for her clothes. Being in her undergarment, she found it was kind of hard trying to cover and find clothing to wear at the same time. Each of her clothing was scattered across the room in different directions. Picking up the rest of her clothing, Cagalli turned her head at Athrun, and then ran towards a washroom.

Putting on all her clothes, Cagalli was still shocked on what was about to happen. Sticking her hand into a pocket, she pulled out a necklace and smiled. Drowning into her imaginary world, there was a knock on the door, "Come out Cagalli…" The sudden knock has scared Cagalli. Gasping, Cagalli quickly shoved the necklace back into her shirt so she would not lose it.

_(Yin zhe suo you de cuo zhe, zhong yu wo ming bai,  
na zui mei lie de hua duo, shi wei zi ji er sheng kai de...)_

_(Because of all these setbacks, I finally understand,  
that most beautiful flower, it's blooming for itself...)_

Opening the door, Cagalli made a dash towards the main door of the hotel room, Cagalli failed. "Cagalli, you come here!" Athrun said harshly as he blocked her way in between Cagalli and the door. Pushing her slightly, Athrun remembered the eyes of a little girl, Ca-chan….

Cagalli nodded, and walked. Surpassing her, Athrun sat down, slightly rubbing on the bed spot beside him, waiting for Cagalli to sit down. Cagalli walked one step, and stopped. Her breath was coming out so fast; she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

_(Lydia Mi li de yan kuang  
Wei he liu lang Xin sui de hai yang)  
(Lydia, with your vague gaze  
Why do you wander with an ocean of heartbreak)_

Making a quick turn back, Cagalli opened the door and ran out of the hotel… and back to the Zala's residence? 'No… I mustn't go back…' Cagalli sighed; she was officially homeless and jobless. What was she suppose to tell her mom? Her boss tried to rape her and now she quit the only job that can support both of them?

Walking alone in the street, Cagalli took out a necklace, and smiled at it, "Asu-kun, where are you?" Cagalli asked quietly. Standing in the middle of the street, Cagalli laughed to herself, "Asu-kun, my life is miserable… After you left, my parents split up. I don't even remember how my brother looks like now. I really need you back… Asu-kun."

Smiling to herself Cagalli stared at the diamond necklace longer, only to find herself drown in her own fantasy, "Asu-kun… aishiteru…" sighing, Cagalli felt as through she wanted to cry, "Aishiteru Asu-kun, Aishiteru! Aishiteru, Aishiteru! Asu-kun, Aishiteru! Come back…"

_(Shou le shang Lian wei xiao dou pang huang  
Gypsy nu lang Wei shei er chang)_

_(You've been hurt; even your smile paces about  
Gypsy girl, who do you, sing for?)_

Sitting down on the bench, in the middle of nowhere, Cagalli turned the watch over, and slightly brushed her hands over the words Asu-Ca. The imprinted words reminded her so much of the past. Cagalli just want to find Asu-kun again and lie in his arms and never let go, "Asu-kun…" Cagalli closed her eyes, holding the necklace to her heart.

"Hello miss?" A girl with dirty blonde appeared in front of Cagalli, startling her, "I'm so sorry, did I scare you?" The girl gave Cagalli a sweet, yet saddening smile. Her eyes blinked once… then twice, causing Cagalli to giggle a little at her.

"No, no, I was just daydreaming." Cagalli said, placing her necklace on her neck, and touched it softly, "Asu-kun…" Cagalli whispered. Cagalli took a deep breath in and sighed it all back out.

"Miss, I am starving, do you mind sparing me a few change?" The young girl stood in front of her, lowering her eyes in shame. Sighing, Cagalli grabbed the girl's hand and grinned. The girl's eyes widened causing Cagalli to giggle once more.

_(Ni hui kan jian wu Kan jian yun Kan jian tai yang  
Jun lie de da di chong fu zhe bei shang)  
(You will see fog, see rain, see the sun  
The cracked earth yields heartache again)_

"Don't be scared," Cagalli said, her hands still on the little girls, "How old are you?" Cagalli asked out-loud yet her smile never left her face. "I am nineteen years old mam…" The not-so-little girl answer as Cagalli stared in shock.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry, it is just that you look so young…" It was Cagalli's turn to lower her eyes in shame, "I am eighteen years old." Cagalli lifted her head, and pulled the girl a little bit, "Come with me!" Cagalli whispered with a huge grin plastered onto face, but the grin quickly fell when she thought about what almost happened.

_(Ta zou le dai bu zou ni de tian tang  
Feng gan hou hui liu xia cai hong lei guang)_

_(He left, but can't take away your heaven  
After the wind dries, tears of rainbow light will fall)_

"Hai, mam." The girl replied as Cagalli dragged her into the nearest restaurant, sitting down by the nearest table, Cagalli finally let go of the girl's hand and waved at a waitress or waiter, "What's your name?" Cagalli asked as they waited for the waitress to come forth.

"My name is Callia." Callia answered and smiled, "I am here looking for someone …" Callia eyes looked at the floor, and smiled at Cagalli, "But I really need to find him I waited for so long!" Callia's golden eyes were so bright, it can light up the room, and however they were partially close.

_(Ta zou le ni ke yi ba meng liu xia  
Zhong hui you ge di fang deng dai ai fei xiang)  
(He left, so you can leave your dreams behind  
There must be a place to wait for love to take flight)_

"I am Cagalli," Cagalli answered as the waitress came.

"Hello, miss, welcome to Banana Treiz Restaurant." The waitress gave an ugly smiled as Cagalli looked at the menu for around five minutes, "I would like to order 2 home garden salad, Hawaiian pizza, two plates of cheeseburger combo and don't forget today's special soup." Giving the menu back to the waitress, Cagalli reverted her focus back on Callia.

Giving a sweet smile to Callia, Cagalli sat there in silence, hoping some brilliant words would come out of her mouth. However, not a single word could be said between those two.

The awkward silence was broken by the loud bang of the restaurants glass door. Callia twisted her head towards the door and there stood a blue-haired man. Callia looked at man staring at Cagalli and walking towards them.

_(Lydia Xing fu bu zai yuan fang  
Kai yi shan chuang Xu xia yuan wang)  
(Lydia, happiness isn't far away  
Open your windows, and make a wish)_

"What do you think you're doing here?" Cagalli simply said, yawning, and reverted her attention back at Callia, "So, Ca…" before Cagalli could finish, Athrun grabbed Callia by the hands.

"Is it you?" Athrun whispered, pulling Callia upon him and hugged her tightly, "Is it really you? I've waited so long…" His hug tightened when Callia tried to let go a little. "I am not letting you get out of my sight this time…" Athrun whispered

_(Ni hui gan shou ai Gan shou hen Gan shou yuan liang  
Sheng ming zong bu hui zhi chong man bei shang)_

_(You will feel love, feel hate, feel forgiveness  
Life will not always be filled with heartache)_

Callia stared at Athrun, smirking inward a little, "W-who are you?" Callia tried to break free from Athrun's grasp, but pain was there. She couldn't just let go.

Cagalli face flushed bright red, "W-what are you talking about Athrun?" Quickly, Cagalli grabbed onto Callia's other hand, "Let her go!" Each word after another, Cagalli found herself talking louder and louder.

Without a problem, Athrun pushed Cagalli onto the floor, "Ca-Chan…" Athrun whispered, and held onto Callia tightly once again. "Ca-chan…"

"Hi…?" Callia whispered as Athrun gripped onto her hardly, "Do I know you?"

"You don't remember?" Athrun looked at her with sad eyes. He didn't mind if she didn't remember him. He needed to be with her, his Ca-chan."

"I think I should go now." Callia whispered quietly, with her head turned to Cagalli. Then, she fell onto the floor, wrapping herself tightly as a jolt of pain went through her nerves. Had she said the wrong thing? 'What did I do wrong brother Okuto?' Callia thought as tears began to flow upon her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Cagalli and Athrun both quickly said, with Athrun holding tightly onto Callia, hoping it'll release some of the pain she was feeling.

"Brother Okuto…" Callia whispered, then fell into darkness.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A bright light shined into the slit upon her eyes. Yawning a little, she opened them, and was glad there were two people beside her, Cagalli and Athrun.

Sitting up as quick as she can, she looked around, 'Brother Okuto… Where are you now?'

"Hey, you're awake!" Cagalli rushed to her side. Smiling down at the girl, Callia felt awkward. "Who is Okuto?" Cagalli asked out loud, then quickly placed her hand over her mouth.

"Cagalli…" Athrun whispered in a dangerous tone. Walking up to Callia, he smiled, "Ca-Chan… Do you remember me?"

"No…" Callia whispered, still looking for Okuto, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" Athrun asked, holding on her hands, grasping it tighter by the second.

"No…" Callia winced, "Stop it, it hurts!" Trying to shake off Athrun's grip, she sniffed.

"Remember the time we were together?" Athrun let go of Callia hands and went to hug her tightly, "You know… you look exactly like my Ca-chan…" Athrun whispered into Callia's ears. "I still remember the time where she giggled at me for falling off my bike. That was a few years ago."

"I'm sorry?" Callia solemnly said, as she tried to shrug Athrun off of her.

"Do you remember the necklace I gave you?" Athrun said a little louder before. "Ca-chan, it has to be you…" Athrun sniffed a little, he could feel tears coming out, but he held it in. "You remember the diamond heart necklace I gave to you before I left to Tokyo? The day where I confessed my love to you?" Athrun blushed a little.

Cagalli gasped, holding the necklace tightly, 'is it you Asu-kun?' Cagalli thought sadly.

"No…." Callia whispered, choking back on her saliva, she tried to act sympathic about the situation. Was this man who she is suppose to be after? Was it him? This creepy person? What did he ever do?

"Asu-kun…" Cagalli whispered out-loud without thinking, still holding her necklace, "Asu-kun…" She repeated herself again, but her voice was starting to break down.

Turning his head back, Athrun looked at Cagalli, "What did you say?"

Snapping back to reality, Cagalli looked up, frightened.

LALA-- LALA-- LALA-- LALA-- LALA-- LALA-- LALA-- LALA-- LALA—

Full Chinese Lyrics

(Yin zhe suo you de cuo zhe, zhong yu wo ming bai,  
na zui mei lie de hua duo, shi wei zi ji er sheng kai de...)

Lydia Mi li de yan kuang  
Wei he liu lang Xin sui de hai yang  
Shou le shang Lian wei xiao dou pang huang  
Gypsy nu lang Wei shei er chang

Ni hui kan jian wu Kan jian yun Kan jian tai yang  
Jun lie de da di chong fu zhe bei shang

Ta zou le dai bu zou ni de tian tang  
Feng gan hou hui liu xia cai hong lei guang  
Ta zou le ni ke yi ba meng liu xia  
Zhong hui you ge di fang deng dai ai fei xiang

Lydia Xing fu bu zai yuan fang  
Kai yi shan chuang Xu xia yuan wang

Ni hui gan shou ai Gan shou hen Gan shou yuan liang  
Sheng ming zong bu hui zhi chong man bei shang

Full English-Trans Lyrics

(Because of all these setbacks, I finally understand,  
That most beautiful flower, it's blooming for itself...)

Lydia, with your vague gaze  
Why do you wander with an ocean of heartbreak  
You've been hurt; even your smile paces about  
Gypsy girl, who do you sing for?

You will see fog, see rain, see the sun  
The cracked earth yields heartache again

He left, but can't take away your heaven  
After the wind dries, tears of rainbow light will fall  
He left, so you can leave your dreams behind  
There must be a place to wait for love to take flight

Lydia, happiness isn't far away  
Open your windows, and make a wish

You will feel love, feel hate, feel forgiveness  
Life will not always be filled with heartache

Okay, This may be a little confusing, but I have revised Chapter one (Not really) I just simply added the flashback in the beginning so, it'll make sense to new readers… XD!

People, At least give me 35 reviews until next chapter…. I mean 35 reviewers to review chapter three XD! Tee hee! Happy, Happy!


	4. Author Note

Author's Note

I would really love to continue this story however it has been so long since I have watched/read/remember Gundam Seed. I am not able to portray the characters and remember how they look like. I apologize for dropping this story.

At this moment all of my stories are being dropped. I apologize after leaving you guys hanging for months/years.

However, if you guys truly love my stories please do tell me! I will rewrite each story (if you guys want that is) into fictionpress, with my original characters. Please do tell me that

Also, to people(person) who accuse me of writing my own comments, I have better things to do with my life. You can continue thinking I write my own comments if it makes you feel better or for some random reason you want to think that way, but I assure everyone else, I do not comment on my own story. if I do comment, I would always put it into my story.

Anyways, Just pm/comment the story if you would like it continued with different characters. Sorry again, I do not remember how each character is suppose to portray after such a long time.

Thanks !


End file.
